


Little Star

by honey_innie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_innie/pseuds/honey_innie
Summary: "Little star," sighed the moon, "little star, aren't you tired of always burning so bright? Let the sun take care of those matters, little star."
Kudos: 4





	Little Star

Jeongin was stressed. More stressed than a kid his age should be. He'd known what he'd signed up for, but that didn't make it any less difficult.

_"Little star," sighed the moon, "little star, aren't you tired of always burning so bright? Let the sun take care of those matters, little star."_

Hyunjin yet again urged the younger to take a break, to rest. He knew Jeongin would work himself to dust if left alone.

_"But I cannot," the little star replied, "for what about when the sun cannot shine? What will happen then?"_

Jeongin was worried about Chan, their leader had been burning himself out more and more with each coming day. He knew, with a heavy heart, that it eventually it would become too much for chan. And he was so scared of when that day came to pass.

_A hush fell, "We shall worry about it if the time comes," the night blanketed in darkness, "but for now, little star, the sun is still shinning, the sun is still rising. For now, little star, all your worries can fade away."_

Hyunjin knew his consolations would mean little at best, but still, he gave them. In hopes that maybe, just maybe, they'd be enough for now.


End file.
